The devil , or the hero?
by dcatz09
Summary: So basically based of the devil is a part timer
1. Chapter 1

Satan's P.O.V

I was walking home from work at night until I heard a loud explosion from Emi's house.

I rushed over there to find Sariel attacking.

Due to the fear the explosion caused I quickly took care of him and threw him to SFC.

A few hours later

Emi's P.O.V

I woke up on a mat. I heard voices around me.

The sounded familiar, I then identified the three demons.

I woke up and asked what happened.

They explained the situation to me.

Ok but I don't owe you anything! Emi shouted.

We aren't asking for anything Maou replied.

Emi then started to blush. She then thought what am I feeling.

Welcome to mg

oh it's you Maou said.

What not gonna greet me Emi replied.

For some reason Chi began hugging Maou's arm.

Emi then started to get mad but didn't show it but before she was able to say anything Emi left

She thought to herself what could it be that I love him?!

Later.

Emi and I finished work around the same time and I walked her home to make sure Sariel didn't attack her.

(By the way this is Maou's)

I then said you know you really make me worry what if Sariel killed you.

Emi began to think, I wonder how he thinks of me well no I know how I see him but if I tell him will he accept me?

Emi then said , barely said uhhhh Maou I think I love you!

Maou then replied, wow well I don't deserve you I am the demon king.

Emi then said shut up I love Maou not Satan.

Emi then invited me to a bar.


	2. Chapter 2: Finally

**this is lemon**

Emi invitied me to a bar.

Maou, and Emi both got wasted. Maou already forgot about what happened earlier. Emi was faking, Emi knew Maou forgot so she took advantage of him.

You know I really love you Emi said. Same here Maou replied. Wanna have sex Emi then said. While Maou shouted yes.

Later they got to Emi's apartment got on her bed. They kissed several times, Emi started to unbotten her shirt. While Maou kissed her cleavage. Emi then removed her shirt and Maou removed her bra, then licked her nipple causing her to moan. Maou began to nibble on Emi's nipple then started kissing her neck while caressing her breasts making Emi moan more. Maou then threw away his shirt, and started open mouth kissing. He sucked on her breasts then said she was beautiful. Emi started to moan more. She felt a bulge from Maou then took of his pants than underwear then started sucking his dick Maou started to moan to. Emi licked it and sucked it again. Maou saw Emi's pants wet so he took of her pants and panties, then licked her clit, then nibbled, they then kissed and Maou quickly entered Emi. I can feel you inside me Emi said. To Maou it was awesome. They then started to moan until Maou went in deeper then Emi fainted. Maou then slowly excited her , kissed her forehead and slept right beside her. Emi didn't actually feint and wasn't drunk then she softly said, mission succes! The next morning Emi woke up expecting Maou but instead, a note saying, I remember what happened last night I'm sorry but I have violated a beautiful angel, I will do anything to make it up to you.

Emi was then sad because, she just wanted him to love her. Maou walked back to his apartment then Ashiya greeted him asking him what happened Ashiya figured out , and said well atleast you did it on a bed. Maou checked on Urushinara's closet and saw him and Suzuno fucking each other. Well they blushed screamed then apologized. Ashiya then got mad saying both of your weights will crush that thing we rent this place! Ashiya then got mad about both of them having sex and then they had a pillow war. Ashiya won, then Emi walked in smiling but Maou then frowned causing Emi to frown. I have to uhh go to work Maou said then he left , and got his uniform quickly. After he left Emi told them what happened and about the note. Wow I didn't think Satan would be like that Suzuno said, well he does have a good side Ashiya replied.

Maou got to work but that day he got a promotion to manager while his old manager became an excecutive. Today's a big day the ex-manager said. Well this place is in your hands now she said then walking out. Maou called Ashiya and told him what happened, Ashiya then said great my lord we will have a party to celebrate this! A few hours later Sariel walked in and was told what happened, he was in tears. Maou then said if you worked with us and became an executive you could get close to her. Sariel then jumped with joy.

When Maou got back everyone was there even Rika.

( by the way I made it that Rika knows the truth )

Congratulations! they all said.

They partied to no limit aside from a budget.

They were all wasted and asleep. Urushuhara on top of Suzuno, and Rika beside Ashiya.

Emi walked up to Maou and said about what you said you mean anything?

Yes anything Emi, Maou replied.

Ok Sadau Maou I want you to love me.

Maou then walked up to her kissed her and bowed down. Your wish is my command he said.

They had a lot of sex after this.


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

**8 months later**

Alas Ramus was living with Maou who moved in with Emi. Urushihara moved in with Suzuno and got a job as a video game tester, while Ashiya became a professional chef. Recently Maou had proposed to Emi , and had became an executive of his job.

On that day

Ahhhhhhhhhhh! A scream from an apartment,

What! Maou said.

He ran to the bathroom where the sounds came from to find Emi breaking down.

I'm pregnant she screamed!

Wait what! Maou replied.

You can never leave me Maou.

Ok fine.

Wait Maou you aren't mad?

Well I would love to raise a child with you, you are such a great mither to Alas Ramus, and you're beautiful.

They then kissed and brought her to a doctor. The doctor then said, you will be in the hospital in 6 motnhs.

Maou and Emi left and it was a few days until their marriage.

When they got home Alas Ramus asked, mama whats pregnant? Emi explained.

Alas Ramus was happy.

A few days after them and the gang all got together to celebrate.

They then discovered Suzuno too was pregnant.

Cheers! they all said. The couples kissed each other. then left after the party.

When Maou and Emi walked home they were attacked by Sariel until they realized he was sad because, he didn't have a partner. He somehow hit Maou's arm with his scythe almost getting fatal, but Maou calmed him down and teleported them to their apartment saying I'll be okay.

Emi then gave him medical equipment.

They both slept.

Many days later.

It was their wedding day.

They conversed with important people and had a blast,

You may know kiss the bride he said. The wedding finished snd the gang all went home together. While they were walking home they discussed about, Maou and Emi's future, then they got to the topic of everyone's future. Urushihara then used the topic to his advantage and proposed to Suzuno when they walked by a sakura tree. They all awed at how cute it was and everyone but Urushihara, and Suzuno giggled. Suzuno said yes, then said oh you're gonna get it tonight.

But no one else heard that night they had sex.


End file.
